celebrityfandomcom-20200223-history
Kate Moss
Kate Moss (born Katherine Moss, 16 January 1974) is an English model who is known for her waifish figure and popularising the heroin chic look in the 1990s. She is also known for her controversial private life, high profile relationships, party lifestyle, and drug use. Moss changed the look of modelling and started a global debate on eating disorders, and her role in size zero fashion. In 2007, she came 2nd on the Forbes top-earning models list, estimated to have earned $9 million in one year. Early life Moss was born in Addiscombe, Croydon, London to Linda Rosina (Shepherd), a barmaid, and Peter Edward Moss, a travel agent.Family detective: supermodel Kate Moss. The Telegraph. Retrieved on 27 September 2007. Kate has a younger brother named Nick and a half-sister named Lottie (Charlotte) and half-brother. Moss' parents divorced when she was 13. She attended Ridgeway Primary School and Riddlesdown Collegiate, but most commonly known as Riddlesdown High School, in Purley. She was not noted for her academic success but she did excel at sports. Career Moss was discovered in 1988 at the age of 14 by Sarah Doukas, the founder of Storm Model Management, at JFK Airport in New York City, after a holiday in the Bahamas. Moss's career began when Corinne Day shot black-and-white photographs of her, styled by Melanie Ward, for British magazine The Face when she was 16, in a photo shoot titled "The 3rd Summer of Love". Moss then went on to become the "anti-supermodel" of the 1990s in contrast to the "supermodels" of the moment , such as Cindy Crawford, Elle Macpherson, Claudia Schiffer, and Naomi Campbell, who were known for their curvaceous and tall figures. Moss was voted 9th in ''Maxim'''s "50 Sexiest Women of 1999" and 22nd in FHM s "100 Sexiest Women of 1995". Men's magazine Arena named her as their Sexiest Woman in their 150th issue. She was presented on the November 1999 Millennium cover of American Vogue as one of the "Modern Muses". In March 2007, Moss won the Sexiest Woman NME Award. She made her first appearance in the British women's Sunday Times Rich List in 2007, where she was estimated to be worth £45 million. She ranked as the 99th richest woman in Britain. In the 2009 Rich List, she was ranked as the 1,348th richest person in the UK, with a net worth of £40 million. In July 2007, earning an estimated total of $9 million in the past 12 months, Forbes magazine named her second on the list of the World's 15 top-earning models list. Style Moss ushered in the heroin chic look in 1993 (which prompted much speculation over her weight) with a highly publicised campaign for Calvin Klein. Her depiction in photographs also drew criticism from then-President of the United States Bill Clinton, who spoke out against the growing heroin chic trend.President Clinton on Heroin Chic When questioned about her weight, Moss commented, "It was just the time. It was a swing from more buxom girls like Cindy Crawford and people were shocked to see what they called a 'waif'. What can you say? How many times can you say 'I'm not anorexic'?" In addition to being known for her modelling work, Kate Moss is also an international fashion icon. She has garnered many awards for her style, including the Council of Fashion Designers of America's fashion influence award and a place on the Vanity Fair international best-dressed list. In the early part of the 21st century, she was, together with actress Sienna Miller, one of the main proponents of boho-chic. She appeared on the cover of Vanity Fair s September 2006 style issue. In recent years, she has popularised denim cutoff shorts, Ugg boots, ballet flats, Vivienne Westwood Pirate Boots, skinny jeans, waistcoat, Alexander McQueen's skull scarf, Louis Vuitton's Sprouse Leopard Cashmere Scarf, and the Balenciaga handbag. In 2008, Moss was added to PETA's 'Worst-Dressed' Celebrities of 2008' because of her frequent use of fur. Campaigns Moss has had campaigns with major Italian, French, American, and British designers including Gucci, Dolce & Gabbana, Calvin Klein, Chanel, Rimmel, and Bulgari. She has been featured in fashion spreads in most major fashion magazines including UK, US, and French Vogue magazines (as well as other international versions of Vogue), Another Man, Vanity Fair, the Face, and W. Moss has appeared on the cover of [[Vogue (British magazine)|British Vogue]] 30 times, in addition to dozens of other international Vogue covers, and has been featured on the cover of 17 issues of W'', including one issue with nine different covers that featured the model. ''W even names Moss its muse (September 2003 issue). She has worked with the most well-known photographers in the fashion industry, such as Mario Testino, Mario Sorrenti, Steven Klein, Juergen Teller, and Peter Lindbergh, and won the prestigious Vogue/CFDA award from the Fashion Designers of America in July 2005 as Fashion Inspiration. April 2005 saw the launch of the Rimmel London mascara TV ad featuring a leather-clad Kate Moss riding a motorbike through London to the sound of the rock song "Another Cold Beer" by Steven Crayn, an advertising campaign that is still running. Twelve months after her cocaine scandal, Moss made a comeback by bagging 18 top modelling contracts for the Autumn/Winter 2006 season including Rimmel, Agent Provocateur, Virgin Mobile, Calvin Klein Jeans and Burberry. Moss designed a collection, in collaboration with Katy England, for Topshop. Moss launched a fragrance and body lotion range bearing her name in association with Coty in 2007. According to Forbes, Moss has earned more money since her cocaine scandal than ever before: her 2004–2005 earnings were $5 million and her 2005–2006 earnings were $8 million. In 2007, with estimated earnings of $9 million, she was the second highest paid model in the world, behind Gisele Bündchen. In November 2006, Moss won the Model of the Year prize at the British Fashion Awards, the top accolade in British fashion, but the award divided opinion and stirred fresh controversy. On 27 September 2007, The Sun published a story entitled, "Kate Moss dumped by seven brands", describing her "cocaine honeymoon" as fading away. The story continues by stating that in autumn 2006 she had eighteen contracts in comparison to 2007's eleven, and that in 2006 fashion bible Vogue had six campaigns using Moss including Dior, Louis Vuitton and Burberry, but November 2007's issue has none. The story concludes by saying that an industry source has said "She is still very big but the honeymoon period has ended."Bizarre: Kate Moss dumped by 7 brands. The Sun. Retrieved on 28 August 2007. In 2012 Moss appeared as a Model for the Spring/Summer Collection for Supreme Fashion designer On 1 May 2007, a collection of clothes designed by Moss exclusively for the Topshop chain were launched across the UK in the chain's 225 stores. A Kate Moss "countdown to launch" board filled a window of the company's flagship Oxford Street store and on 30 April, Moss launched the clothing line at Topshop in Oxford Street, where she briefly appeared in the shop window modelling a red dress from the clothing collection just before the shop was opened, causing a media frenzy. Topshop reportedly paid Moss £3 million for her work. The collection of fifty designs included clothes, bags, shoes and belts, where prices range from £12 for a vest top to £150 for a cropped leather jacket. Clothes in the collection included skinny jeans, one-shoulder minidresses and T-shirts with the letter K'' woven into the design. The Topshop range was later released in the United States at the New York chain store Barneys. In a collaboration with Coty, Moss has released four fragrances. In early 2010, it was revealed that she had designed a range of handbags for luxury goods house Longchamp. Other endeavours Moss appeared on Oasis singles "Don't Go Away" (1998) and "Fade Away" (1994), and on the ''Be Here Now album (1997), playing tambourine, Johnny Depp playing a guitar. She has appeared in music videos such as "Kowalski" by Primal Scream, "I Just Don't Know What to Do with Myself" by the White Stripes, "Something About the Way You Look Tonight" by Elton John, "Sex with Strangers" by Marianne Faithfull, "Love Don't Bother Me" by Stage Dolls, and "Delia's Gone" and "God's Gonna Cut You Down" by Johnny Cash. She has also provided vocals for songs by Primal Scream (the 2003 version of "Some Velvet Morning"), Babyshambles ("La Belle et la Bête") and The Lemonheads ("You're a Dirty Robot"). Prior to breaking up with Pete Doherty, Moss co-wrote four songs on Babyshambles' second album Shotter's Nation—"You Talk", "French Dog Blues", "Baddie's Boogie", and "Deft Left Hand". In 1999, Moss played a non-musical role in the British screen comedy Blackadder: Back & Forth, appearing both as Maid Marian and as a fictional Queen of England "who looks good naked".Quote from the closing song Director and writer Richard Curtis said in the making of video, that they wanted "the best looking woman in England" to play the role."Baldrick's Video Diary" 1994, Directed by Anthony Palmer, as featured in Blackadder The Ultimate Edition 2009, 16:23 Moss has also been the subject of portraits by contemporary artists such as Lucian Freud and Chuck Close. In 2005, a painting of Moss by Freud sold for £3.93 million at a Christie's auction. Close has taken a series of daguerreotypes of Moss, which he has also translated into Jacquard tapestry."White Cube—Family and Others." Retrieved 13 May 2009. In October 2010, she appeared on the cover of Bryan Ferry's album Olympia. In January 2012, having seen a performance by Dutch illusionist Hans Klok on the BBC's The One Show, Moss called fashion designer Stella McCartney and recommended that she book him as one of the attractions at her London Fashion Week show the following month.Klok 'n' roll, Kate!, The Sun, 29 February 2012, retrieved 28 March 2012Interview with Hans Klok, LIVE with Gabby, Channel 5, 22 March 2012. It was originally planned that Moss, a self-confessed magic fan, would act as Klok's assistant, and she spent several days working with him to rehearse three illusions, a levitation, a sawing in half and a guillotine illusion. However, she was forced to drop out of the show after suffering temporary paralysis of her right arm due to a trapped nerve, and her place was taken by TV presenter and model Alexa Chung. Charity work Moss has been a supporter of the Breakthrough Breast Cancer charity, and in the 1990s featured in one of their target T-shirt campaigns. She also supported War Child. Moss also designed a charm in a necklace for Wallis in 2007 in aid of Cancer Research UK and said "I am happy to give my support to help fund crucial research, as so many lives are affected by this terrible disease".Kate Moss and other celebs design charity necklace. She has also helped to launch the SamandRuby charity in March 2006. The charity was started to provide funding for the education and shelter of Thai children. The SamandRuby organisation is named after a friend of Moss's, Samantha Archer Fayet, and her 6-month-old daughter Ruby Rose who were killed by the Tsunami while visiting Thailand. Moss also supports the Elton John AIDS Foundation, the Hoping Foundation, the Lucie Blackman Trust, Make Poverty History, Comic Relief and Homes of Hope.Kate Moss's Charity Work On 22 November 2006, Moss recorded an appearance in a Little Britain sketch for Comic Relief at the Hammersmith Apollo as a character called Katie Pollard, sister of Vicky Pollard played by Matt Lucas. Moss made a short film with Misery Bear for the March 2011 Comic Relief event entitled "Misery Bear's Comic Relief Starring Kate Moss". Personal life Kate Moss has a daughter, Lila Grace Moss Hack,Tennant, Laura. "Living Review: Life Etc – What's in a name?" BNet Retrieved on 28 January 2008. born on 29 September 2002, with Dazed & Confused editor Jefferson Hack. Moss had a relationship with former Libertines member Pete Doherty, first meeting him at her 31st birthday party in January 2005. On 11 April 2007, Doherty announced Moss as his fiancée during one of his concerts in London, at which Moss also performed. In July 2007, Moss and Doherty split. She was due to model on the catwalk for John Galliano, but was too distraught with her break-up to participate.Furious Kate calls in removal men to cart away Pete's junk. Daily Mail. Retrieved on 4 July 2007. Moss began dating Jamie Hince, guitarist for The Kills in late 2007 with The Sun reporting on 26 March 2008, that they had became engaged during a trip to Amsterdam, Hince proposing to Moss in bed with a vintage 1920s ring worth more than £10,000. Moss married Hince on 1 July 2011 at St Peter's Church, Southrop in Gloucestershire; she wore a dress by John Galliano. Cocaine scandal On 15 September 2005, the Daily Mirror ran front page and inside photos that seemed to show Moss snorting several lines of a white powder that was presumed to be cocaine at a Babyshambles recording session. It was also reported that Moss snorted five lines in 40 minutes. It has been alleged by Babyshambles' singer Pete Doherty that James Mullord, his former manager, sold the photos to the newspaper for more than £150,000 and spent the money on heroin. On 20 September 2005, the Swedish fashion retailer H&M, which had intended to feature her in a campaign of their autumn clothes range designed by Stella McCartney, announced it was dropping Moss after the drug allegations. The contract was reportedly worth £4 million a year. A day later, Chanel announced that it would not be renewing its contract with Moss, which was set to expire that October, although the company said that its decision had nothing to do with the drug scandal. Burberry also decided to drop Moss's campaign with them. Moss quickly issued an apology, though she stopped short of admitting drug use. Moss continued to appear in major ad campaigns during this period for Dior. She was on the cover of the November 2005 W and also appeared inside in a multi-page fashion shoot. She was also defended by designer Alexander McQueen, who, during his walk-out after a fashion show, wore a t-shirt saying "We love you Kate". Artist Stella Vine also publicly supported Moss, and paintings by Vine of the model, painted during the scandal, were exhibited and reproduced in the press. In November 2005, Moss ended her relationship with Doherty soon after he checked himself out of Meadows Clinic in Arizona, failing to complete a programme for drug rehabilitation. Moss herself underwent successful treatment there in October and had urged Doherty to seek the same treatment himself. Doherty claims that their separation involved other issues, telling The Sun that Moss left him because, "I can’t buy her diamonds." On 5 January 2006, the Metropolitan Police asked Moss to return from the US to Britain to answer questions about the September 2005 cocaine scandal. The following day, the Daily Mirror reported that Moss would return to Britain and face arrest for allegations of cocaine usage. She was interviewed by police in London on 31 January 2006, with her solicitor present, but reportedly made no admissions, and she was not arrested (photographs of alleged drug-taking are not admissible evidence in English courts). On 16 June 2006, British police finally dropped the charges for lack of evidence. Ultimately, Moss was cleared of all charges and resumed her modelling career. Criticism of Moss has continued, and her career revival has been viewed as a sign of moral and cultural decline by critics such as Peter Hitchens. Gold statue A £1.5m ($2.8m) 100% gold statue was made of Moss in 2008 as part of a British Museum exhibition. Entitled Siren, the hollow statue was made by Marc Quinn, who described Moss as "the ideal beauty of the moment". The statue is said to be the largest gold statue to be created since the era of Ancient Egypt. Quinn had previously unveiled a painted-bronze, life-size sculpture of Moss in a contorted yoga pose, titled Sphinx. Quotes *''(Revealing why she leaves the car door open when refuelling her car)'' My daughter Lila loves the smell of gasoline – she always says, "Mummy, keep the door open," when I'm filling up the car. I've heard it is one of the most preferred scents in the world – maybe that's something to study for my next fragrance! *I was never anorexic, so I was never that skinny. I was never boney-boney. But I remember thinking, "I don't want to be this skinny." I didn't eat for a long time. Not on purpose. You'd be on shoots with bad food or get on a plane, and the food would be so disgusting you couldn't eat it. You go to a show, and there's no food at all, so if you're doing shows back to back, you can forget eating. I remember standing up in the bath one day, and there was a mirror in front of me, and I was so thin! I hated it. I never liked being that skinny. *''(On being self-conscious about being flat-chested)'' I was like, 'Oh no, I don't want to be different. I want to have big t*ts. I want to look like Cindy Crawford.' (Corinne Day) would make me take off my top, and I would cry. After five years of taking off your top you get used to it, and you're not self-conscious anymore. You're not conscious about your flaws - bow-legged, crooked teeth. *''(On when Frank Sinatra kissed her)'' He kissed me on the lips, and then he gave me a filterless cigarette. I came over all light headed and had to sit on his dressing room steps. Maybe it was the cigarette and nothing to do with the legend. *''(On branching out to design fashion for UK chain Topshop )'' Modelling can be a bit brain damaging. Starting my own brand was what I needed to do. I only model if there are such good jobs that you don't want to say no to. All that dressing up makes me say, "What do I want to wear?" and, "What do I want to do with Topshop?" It all kind of leads into the other things. *''(On developing her own perfume)'' It's something I've thought about for a long time. When I put it on I want to feel fresh and light and as the day goes on I want to feel sexier. *I would have wanted to be a rock star, a lead singer, if I wasn't a model. I'd go touring in a bus with my band. In my next life, that's the plan. *''(On her daughter Lila)'' Lila can't be a model until she's at least 21. She is already a mini-me - it is scary. She already has her own beauty kit. *''(On becoming a fashion designer)'' I'm getting really into it. I love it. (Topshop owner Sir Phillip Green) has even said I can have an office. My own office! I want somewhere I can put my mood boards up. *''(On the paparazzi taking pictures)'' There are degrees of privacy. For instance, if I'm taking my daughter Lila to school, that's not OK. Once I was walking from The Mercer (hotel) in New York - because otherwise I don't walk anywhere - and this woman paparazzo who was following me fell over a fire hydrant and her whole tooth went through her lip. I leant over her, saying, 'Are you all right?' and she was still taking pictures. I was, 'You know what? You are sick in the head.' And she was really surprised that I had stopped. Like I was going to leave her bleeding. *It was kind of boring for me to have to eat. I would know that I had to, and I would. *''(On the topic of the media singling her out on the debate for her body image)'' It was just the time. It was a swing from more buxom girls like Cindy Crawford and people were shocked to see what they called a 'waif'. What can you say? How many times can you say 'I'm not anorexic'? *''(On being a social smoker)'' Now I'm being blamed not only for anorexia but for lung cancer. *I got tired of feeling like Dracula. I wanted to see some daylight, and not just at six o'clock in the morning. *''(On working with magician Kans Klok)'' I told him that I wanted to float, be sawed in half and have my head chopped off. I think he was a bit surprised at first, but he was up for it and we spent a few days rehearsing ready for the show. I've always loved magic and wanted to have a go at being a magician's assistant, so it was a bit of a thrill when I climbed into the box the first time ready to be sawed in half. And Hans didn't disappoint - Being sawed in half really was everything I expected it would be, and I was really disappointed when I couldn't actually perform in the show. References Bibliography * Buttolph, Angela. Kate Moss: Style. London: Century, 2008. ISBN 1-84605-429-X. * Collins, Laura. Kate Moss: The Complete Picture. London: Sidgwick & Jackson Ltd, 2008. ISBN 0-283-07063-3. * Kendall, Katherine. Kate Moss: Model of Imperfection. New York: Penguin Group, 2005. ISBN 1-59609-033-2. * Moss, Kate. Kate: The Kate Moss Book. New York: Universe, 1997. ISBN 0-7893-0101-6. * Vermorel, Fred. Addicted To Love: Kate Moss London: Omnibus Press, 2006. ISBN 1-84609-158-6, second (updated) edition, 2007. ISBN 978-1-84609-755-3. External links * * * * Full Vogue 8 Aug Article * Extract from Kate Moss: The Complete Picture by Laura Collins Category:Celebrity magician's assistants Category:Celebrities who've been sawed in half